Demon Dib
by Agentmothman10
Summary: When Dib finds an abandoned factory in the middle of the woods, filled with mysterious goo, will anyone be able to save him from his evil fate?
1. the exploration

I walked out of my house despite Gaz yelling at me to get back in the house. I looked around and spotted the woods, my destination. I walked towards the woods. There was this old factory deep in the woods I wanted to check out, despite all the rumors that horrible things took place there. It was a sunny summer day, a couple of weeks after skool let out. As I neared the woods I heard the familiar yelling of a certain annoying alien, looked at me that he was yelling at his robot. He was trying to take over the planet, but I didn't care about him now, I wanted to see that factory I've heard about. I walked into the woods and looked back to see if anyone was watching. I walked deeper until I seen the old factory. I walked to the door to find it boarded up. I took out my special pocket knife I never leave anywhere without and started hacking away at the old boards. They easily gave way and I stepped machinery was rusted and old. I looked around and noticed a window that looked like someone busted through it. Glass was everywhere. I walked over to it to check it out and seen blood on the ground, this scared me slightly. I looked around on the ground and seen bloody footprints leading to a stairway that led to the downstairs part of the factory. I was curious as of why the footprints led to the downstairs. I cautiously followed the footprints the to the top of the stairs. An eerie glow that slowly shifted colors emitted from down below. Grabbing the rusty railing I walked down the stairs and found myself at a pit's edge. The pit was full of goop that slowly changed all colors of the rainbow. I had to admit whatever this factory was used for it did a good job at making whatever the goop was. Was it a toy? Like silly putty or that flarp stuff that made a fart noise if you pushed it back into its container? I heard a loud crash and turned to see a person that was horribly mutated. He was dripping blood everywhere, he was probably the person that crashed through the window! He seen me and ran after me surprisingly fast and slammed me into the far wall. He had that goop all over him and some of it got on my hands and face. He grabbed my head and slammed it hard against the wall and moaned some words I couldn't understand. My already poor vision was fading quickly until Blackness surrounded me.


	2. The transformation starts

I woke up my head throbbing in pain. The mutant was nowhere to be seen. My hands and face burned a little. I look at my hands just in time to see the goop dissolve into my skin! I started to freak out but quickly stopped myself, the mutant could still be around. I got up and went to the pit of goop and did something really stupid. I reached in and scooped out a handful. I waited for a while and it did the same as before, dissolved in my skin. Thoughts raced through my head, what if I became horribly mutated like that man? What was this goop anyway? Who would create it and why? I got up and walked back up the stairs and looked around for a possible answer to any of my questions. Only then did I notice the chains hanging from the ceiling. I heard a shuffle and a moan, there was no doubt the mutant was back! I quickly grabbed a chain hanging in front of me and shimmed up to the ceiling out of the mutants reach. I looked down and seen the mutant pass underneath me. I breathe a sigh of relief and climb down the chain and run out of the factory back to my house. I run through the door and up to the bathroom upstairs. I look in the mirror and nothing seemed unusual about me so I brushed it off. I went to my room and seen my robot Chili asleep in the corner. I was tired after my crazy adventure so I crawled in my bed and decided that I'd research the factory in the morning. I close my eyes and let the peaceful sound of crickets chirping carry me into sleep.


	3. The discovery

I woke up to Chili poking my glasses. "Master you slept in your glasses again." He said in his calm yet gruff was a small robot, probably two feet tall. He had black eyes, and a grey neutral face for an antenna ornament, much like the one on my shirt. I sit up in bed and prop the pillow against the wall to lean against it. "And you're clothes? You usually sleep in your pajamas Master." He gave me a concerned look. I looked at him sleepily. "Sorry Chili, I had a rough day yesterday." He gave me the fatherly concerned look he gives me a lot that make me feel a little weird. "Stop looking at me like that Chili! You know how I don't like it when you give me that look!" I waved my hand in his face to get him to back up a bit. He sighed and walked out of the room. "Where you going?" I called after him. "I'm going to make you breakfast Master." He called back and disappeared down the stairs.

I got up and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was done with that I walked downstairs to see if Chili was finished with breakfast. Chili seen me and put a plate of bacon, two pieces of toast, and two strawberry poptarts on the table. Then he poured a glass of juice and set it next to the plate. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast. It was kind of odd having poptarts for breakfast. Usually Chili made me oatmeal or something healthy like that. He probably made this for me because he was worried.

I finished up the food and remembered that today was Friday. That meant Chili was going to get pizza and a movie for me and Gaz tonight. Gaz says Chili is stupid but I know that she really likes Fridays when Chili came around because Chili always gets pizza for us on Fridays. Chili noticed I was finished and gathered up the plate and glass and put them in the sink. I was going to have to do the dishes later on. I got up and walked up the stairs to my room. I was going to research the factory. I opened my laptop and opened Google Chrome and searched in the factory. I came across a couple of pictures that looked the it was the factory I was in yesterday. There were several articles in which strange things went on in there. I was starting to believe that. I was skimming through an article when I seen a picture of the pit of goop.

As I read the section about the rainbow goop I learned that it does things to human DNA. I looked down at my hands where I remembered the goop dissolving into my skin. I started to freak out until Chili came back in the room. "Master? What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost. You are very pale, I think you might have a fever." I quickly close the browser and the laptop. "I think you're right Chili." I say nervously. I get up from the desk and to the bed. Chili came over and placed his metallic hand on my forehead. "You feel worm Master. You should get some rest. I'll make some soup." He turned and left the room and went down to the kitchen. My mind was spinning. What will happen to me? What will the goop do to me? Will it kill me? I don't know how long it was before I got a dizzy feeling and blackness surrounded me once again.


	4. The capture

When I woke up I noticed I had chains on my hands and feet. I tried to move but the chains were holding me down to the floor. I looked up to see my surroundings. I saw animals in cages. It looked to me like some kind of zoo. The cages all looked too small for the animals inside, and the cage I was in was small as well. The animals were roaring and moving in circles in their too small cages. I heard some people talking and their voices were getting closer. I heard one of them talking about a rare animal. As they approached me I pretended to be asleep again. "He looks like any other kid, not an animal." I heard one of them say. "I swear he had claws, wings, and a tail when I caught him!" I heard the other one protest. Wings? Tail? Claws? What was this guy talking about? "I'm just saying he looks like an ordinary kid." I felt something poke me in the side and I jolted up and screamed as electricity coursed through my body. I stood on all fours since I was chained to the floor. A mixture of fear and anger bubbled and churned in the pit of my stomach. Who were these people and what did they want from me? They were looking at me in a strange way. One of them shocked me again, I screamed out louder this time and fell onto my stomach. "What are you doing?" One of them asked the other with slight irritation in his voice. :I'm trying to see if I can get him to change into that thing he was when I caught him." The other replied. I felt another agonizing course of electricity flow through my body as I jerked and convulsed. I was breathing really hard by the time the electricity stopped. I felt the fear be replaced by anger and I felt pain in my back and spine. I looked up to see the two people look shocked. I looked down at my hands to see long sharp claws protruding from my fingertips. My back felt like it was on fire, and my mouth felt like it does after the Novocaine wears off after you got your teeth drilled by the dentist. I felt hot tears roll down my face, staining my glasses. A low moan escaped my mouth as I looked back up at the two people, one lowered the stick towards my side to shock me again. I heard a loud roar, I thought it was the tiger, or the lion. But I soon realized the roar came from me. I struggled to break free from the chains. I roared again, and bit down on the chain holding my right wrist down. I took a swipe at the electric rod, only to get more electric flowing through my hand into my entire body. My breathing became more shallow as I tried to break loose. I felt something sharp in my backside and everything went hazy. I've been shot with a tranquilizer! As the tranquilizer took affect I felt something slip around my neck and tighten, just barely choking me.

I woke up and noticed I wasn't in the cage anymore, I looked around and saw nothing but trees. Was it all a bad dream? If so what the heck was I doing in the woods? I got up, my entire body throbbing with pain. I lifted up one of my sleeves of my trench coat and noticed several bruises and burn marks. So it wasn't a dream after all! But what did those people want? Why was I in the woods? It was dark, probably past nine o'clock. I decided to keep calm and started to wonder around the woods until I came to the road. I started down the sidewalk and soon found my house. I opened the front door and saw Gaz and Chili sitting on the couch, a large pizza on the table in front of them. I closed the door, knowing I would get crap from both Gaz and Chili for being late. Chili turned and gasped. "M-Master!?" He sputtered and quickly got up off the couch and ran towards me, tackling me to the ground. As I hit the floor I felt a sharp pain in my back. I cried out to get Chili off me. Chili obediently rolled off me, he had a worried look on his small robotic face. "Master. I thought I would never see you again! I left for a couple minutes then came back to check on you and you weren't in your room." He looked like he was going to burst into tears if he were able to. I picked him up and sat on the couch. Gaz had an annoyed look on her face. "We waited four hours for you to show up Dib, what's your excuse?" She grumbled. I sighed and set Chili between us. "I was in a cage, being electrocuted by two people." Gaz gave me that 'you're insane' look she usually gives me. "Yeah whatever" she turned to Chili who was poking the remote to the dvd player "just play the movie already." She complained. Chili pushed play and we watched the movie in complete and utter quiet.

Two hours later the movie finished and we headed off to our rooms. I went to the bathroom to check the bruises more carefully. They were all over my body, my face, my stomach, my sides, my arms and legs. I checked my back to see two huge vertical slits. What had happened to me? I went back into my room quite shaken, I slipped into bed. I knew I had to tell someone about this. Gaz? No she wouldn't care. Chili? No he would worry way too much. Dad? Ok that wasn't the best choice considering he probably wasn't even home, and might not be home for a few days. Who could I tell that would take me serious? I thought for a moment then it hit me. Jewel might know what to do. I would go see her in the morning after breakfast. A little while later I fell into a dead sleep.


	5. The confession

_I struggled and screamed to no avail. The electrocutions kept on coming. My whole body felt as if it was on fire. I screamed a high-pitched scream as I was prodded again. "master? Master wake up." I heard a familiar voice, but it was coming from one of the men. Why would they call me master? Why do they want me to wake up? Can't they just leave me alone?_

I woke up to see Chili poking my arm. He looked up at me with worry. "Master, you have bruises all over you, and your clothes are ripped." He pointed out quietly. I was laying on my stomach, I usually never lay on my stomach. I rolled over onto my back and yelped as pain shot across my body. Chili helped me sit up and he took off my coat and shirt and gasped. "M-master? What happened!?" he asked hysterically. I didn't want to worry the little guy so I quickly came up with something. "I...crashed my bike, while riding to the store...to get snacks." I answered. The look on Chili's face told me he didn't buy it. "Nice try master, you don't have a bike." he stared me down for a while. I sighed and told him everything that happened last night. He climbed up onto the bed next to me and stared up at me. "I think you should stay inside for a while, whoever those men were they were out to hurt you master." I managed to get my shirt back on then my coat. "I'm going to Jewel's house, stay here." Chili gave me a stern look but I brushed past him and down to the living room. I walked outside and ran across the street. It was a good thing Jewel lived right across from my house. I knocked on the door and her SIR unit, JAZ, answered the door and looked up at me. She turned around "DIB'S AT THE DOOR!" she screamed. "Coming!" I heard Jewel from somewhere in the house. a couple of minutes later she came running to the door, in her disguise. Jewel is an alien like Zim, but she's different, she's a good alien, but has a demon form when you get her mad, I usually try to stay on her good side. She glanced at me "Oh my god! What happened?" I spilled out what had happened to me last night. After I had told her she got this horrified look. "So you blacked out and woke up in the woods?" She asked. I nodded I had decided against showing her all the bruises, I didn't want to scare her more. "I was hoping you could tell me what's happening to me..." She yanked me inside and slammed the door. She then pointed to the couch. "Sit." She commanded. I slid over to the couch and sat down while Jewel paced back and forth in front of me. "What did you do this time Dib?" She asked me. "I didn't do anything! I just...uh...went to this factory...and..." She cut me off. "What factory!?" I flinched. "The old boarded up one in the woods..." She turned and faced me. "Then what?" She practically blew up at me. I tried to recall what happened after that. "I...I don't know..." She put her face in both her hands and groaned. I tried to shift so not as much pressure was on my back, once again it felt like it was on fire. I rolled over on the couch and laid on my stomach. Jewel started talking again, but I felt myself getting sleepy, soon her voice faded away.

Everything was zooming by impossibly fast, trees, light posts, people as small as ants. Screaming everywhere, I focused on someone who looked familiar, green skin, red shirt, gray pak with pink spots. I knew him, he was the enemy. I swooped down and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He screamed and flailed, but I gripped him tightly. I soared back up into the air, my victim trembling in my grasp. He stared at me, fear was clear as day in his eyes. "D-Dib..?" He squeaked out. I glared at him and dug my claws into his neck, trying to get him to be quiet. I looked around and spotted a cliff, I landed there and placed the scared alien down. He scooted off to a hole in the cliff face. But that was ok, I could wait, after all, he had to come out, sooner or later. I sat down at the entrance to the hole and peered in, he had his back to me, my reflection in his pak. I seen my self for the first time. Huge red leathery wings, bright solid red eyes, large fangs and claws. Now I knew why the alien was so afraid, didn't he know I just needed help? I prodded him with a claw and he cried out. "L-Leave me a-alone Dib beast!" He screeched at me. I managed to drag him out after a while and sat on him so he wouldn't go hide in the hole again. "Ok I'll do what you want me to do! Just get off me!" He screamed, clawing at the ground. I quickly sat up and grabbed his collar and launched off the cliff. Then spread my wings and lifted up into the air, I knew where I needed to be. I flew over the woods and into an abandoned looking building. I set the alien down and walked, on all fours, over to a large cage. I grunted for him to follow me, as he came closer there was shifting in the cage. "What is that thing?" He whispered. The animal lifted its large furry head at the voices. It stared at the small alien and roared. I flinched and ran into an empty cage and crouched down. The alien stared at me. "What are you doing? Get out of there!" He scolded me. I whimpered and remained in the cage. I sensed those two people here again, lying in wait in the shadows.


End file.
